Lilly's and Bree's story
by Jojo-Kii
Summary: When Lilly is imprisoned by Alecto and Amycus Carrow she meets Bree,Amycus's daughter, and helps her escape the dungeons of her unthankful father. Read to find out if Bree escapes and carries on a normal life like anby 14 yaer old would, or will she?
1. Introduction

Introduction

Bree Carrow was more of a slave to Amycus than a daughter. She had not been educated and though insisted, as a punishment her father pierced her arm with a cursed blade which caused her arm never to heal and said 'I taught you enough for a life time, is this enough magic for you?'

Bree received a wand at the age of 10 however she knew not how to use it. When she was 14 she was placed in guard of an innocent prisoner Lilly Randall/Black (muggle-born). Lilly has sensed with her ability that Bree is nervous and worried. Lilly healed Bree's pierced arm and in exchange Bree was to let her free.(the Carrow's prison was not for people who did wrong but for mainly muggle-borns and those who had been against dark magic or the defeated dark lord: Lord Voldemort ( known also as You-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named). Lilly knew that if she left Bree alone at the empty cell Amycus will kill her, so she insisted on taking Bree with her. They made their way to the exit together. To Lilly's surprise her husband Jacob Black and children Sirius and Amy were already there. Clearly, they had found out about her imprisonment. They joined the fight. Lilly disarmed Amycus and his sister Alecto. Bree caught their wands. Sirius stunned them both and by the time Professor McGonagall and the ministry arrived there was nothing to do but apparate the stunned bodies of the Carrow's army to Azkaban.

That's when the horror arrived… Bree was bend down holding her chest, she was dying from the unexpected pain. Still holding the 3 wands (Alecto's, Amycus's and her own) in her hand which was holding her pained chest. Lilly sprang to action almost at once she threw Helga Hufflepuff's locket to Sirius. 'Wear it, quick!' she shouted to him before facing back to Bree…

Read on to see what happens to Lilly and Bree!…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Cursed Heart

I looked down at her chest concentrating on her piercing heart. I could hear her tension, her pain… it was bursting… I put my hand on her on her shoulder and forced her to lay down, to relax. Suddenly, another growl, I looked around , it was Sirius, he was on his knee's holding his head, still wearing the locket. Amy was on his side rapidly, Jacob however didn't know what to do. I jerked my head away, I have two choices: I can go and help Sirius or face down to Bree and focus on her. Should I just let Sirius handle and save Bree? Or let Bree die and help my son?

'Focus on her mum, I'll be okay!' Sirius is going to be okay, he just spoke to me, that means its nothing serious… I put my hand over Bree's chest, I could feel her heart loosen up, telling me its surrendered, it's left for me to deal with. I knew that one wrong gesture, a twitch, can kill her. Her heart tightened, only now have I realised it wasn't pumping any blood nor in or out. I slowly moved my other hand towards her chest… I controlled blood before but that was only with open wounds…Can I possibly do it? Slowly, I moved my right hand towards Bree's neck. Relief washed over me like a wave. I'm doing this well, I know it…

Sirius's growls died out but I didn't dare look up to see if he is better. It was silent except for Bree's quiet gasps for air.

Some time passed I don't know how long but I still sat there on my knees, holding my numb hands over Bree's neck and chest. Carefully and slowly I removed my right hand of her neck and placed it on the cold, black floor tiles. I could hear the crackle of gold as my locket was passed from hand to hand behind me.

'What's your gift?' I asked calmly.

'I can step from mind to mind. I stepped into hers' Sirius answered casually, 'Who is she anyway mum?'

'Bree Carrow, Amycus's daughter.' I answered straight.

'She will be okay, mum, I can feel it.' Amy said comfortingly.

'How?' I asked curiously,

'It's my gift.'

The short conversation ended. I focused on what I was doing and they focused on me. I could feel all the eyes in the room focused on me. All intense, waiting, waiting for me to answer the only question floating in the air like a dense cloud, "Will she be okay?"

Someone crouched down beside me, it was Jacob. 'I can see you made yourself useful.' He nodded silently. That was a bit mean, I felt like we were just 2 kids, his best friend got hurt and I was the only one to help, the cheeky girl he was enemies with since the first glance. But wasn't it like that? Didn't we always hate each other? To be honest I still hate him, I guess…

A tear dropped on my left hand, which was now resting on his lap. It was his tear. Why was he crying?

'I'm useless, sorry' I looked up into his glimmering eyes.

'I never was able to stand your height in ability, you were always better and I took that for granted.' Its funny how I suddenly realised I made a mistake, in this desperate situation it suddenly feels all weird and then BANG you realise your mistake, your huge, life long mistake.

'I know'

'Anyone would have been a better husband for you, you are so talented.

'I know.' 'I'm confused.'

'Ask your children what they want because I don't care, all I want right now is for Bree to be alive yet you come up to me and say you are sorry for marrying me for the sake of your father. I'm clever you know its obvious that you didn't want any of this you… you arsehole!'

'She will be okay if you work on her mind a little, mum.' Sirius commented. I moved me left hand over Bree's head and left it there, floating on air, healing, doing its job.

Jacob stood up and walked off into the corner of the room.

I was exhausted, it felt like it was centuries since the time Bree freed me from the cell in the prison beneath me. Suddenly something struck me, an arrow of realisement. It was Amycus, Amycus cursed her… 'Amycus cursed her..' Sirius gasped, it was him who have said it, he must have walked into my mind. I nodded answering an unasked question.

More time passed… my hand felt numb, cold as if no blood entered it for a long time, but it did. 'It's been 6 hours, she must be exhausted.' I heard Professor McGonagall whisper. I knew it was long but not _that_ long. I closed my eyes. 'Speak to me!' I shouted, nearly irritated. I had to listen to someone, I had to focus on someone's voice. I couldn't fall unconscious…I opened my eyes.

'What's the time?' I asked, trying to sound calm.

'8.20 pm.' Someone I couldn't recognise answered.

'Bree's cold." Sirius said.

'Get her some kind of quilt' I ordered.'Sirius, dont go into her head now, please.' he opened his mouth to protest.

'Just don't.' Professor McGonagall backed me up. I was automatically closing my eyes. The weight started to increase , I couldn't stand it. 'Mum, calm down,' A soft murmmur suggested, it was Amy, as quiet as ever. I felt someone walk over to me... no two people ... they kneeled... it was Amy and Sirius, Amy touched my hand, for a minute i forgot i was the mother and they were the kids... it felt reversed. But i knew they will never meet my parents, they will never meet their other grandma and grandpa, because they were dead, dead because of the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who survived nad defeated the darkest wizard of all time. yet so many have suffered. CRACK...Someone apparated, 'Is everything okay? I was sent to investigate.' As if i summoned him by thinking his name. I didn't look up, I couldn't, I felt Sirius's hand tense. Did he hear mny thoughts?

' You! What are doing here!? ' Sirius demanded. I never told my children how my parents died, they never had to know. I never blamed Harry for their death, I did think of it sometimes but this is the first time i thought of it so bitterly,

* * *


End file.
